A Princesa e o Natal
by Meriham
Summary: A one-shot com que participei num concurso de Natala numa comu. no orkut Casal: GaaSaku


Há muito, muito tempo havia uma princesa que aguardava que o seu príncipe chegasse e vivessem felizes...

Sakura – Pára tudo! Porque é que tem que ser a princesa a indefesa? As raparigas também são fortes, corajosas e destemidas.

Meriham – Bem visto, vou alterar a história um pouco, no fim dizes o que achas, ok Saku-chan?

Sakura – Hai ^.^

**----**

Há muito, muito tempo havia uma princesa de longos cabelos róseos, o seu nome era Sakura Haruno. Ela era filha do rei Kakashi Hatake e da rainha das Amazonas Tsunade.

O seu pai queria que ela fosse como as outras princesas, gentil e indefesa. Já a sua mãe desejava que ela fosse heróica, corajosa, destemida e forte.

No fim Sakura acabou por se tornar como ambos queriam, embora raramente demonstrasse a forma que a mãe queria.

Mas a nossa lenda começou no Inverno dos seus 16 anos.

Sakura – Não me vou casar, nem que me obrigues.

Kakashi – Ai vais, vais, ou eu não sou teu pai.

Sakura – Mas...

Tsunade – Fazemos o seguinte, tu vais ao país, conheces o teu noivo e se gostares dele casas-te se não arranjamos outro.

Sakura – Ok, mas o rapazote não pode saber quem sou.

Kakashi – É justo, mas assim se ele não souber quem tu és, tu também não saberás o seu nome.

Tsunade – Mas assim como é que ela...

Kakashi, abandonando a sala – Arranjem-se hehehe

Sakura – Como raio é que vou conhecer o meu noivo?!

Tsunade – Eu sei que o teu noivo ou é um Uchiha ou um Subaku, isso limita as hipóteses.

Sakura – Então, está decidido. Vou conhecer os dois =D

O resto do dia foi marcado pelos planos de viagem de Sakura e da vingança que Tsunade usaria para castigar Kakashi por casar a sua adorada filha, contra a vontade da sua adorada filhinha.

E assim no dia seguinte Sakura partiu, não demorou muito tempo a chegar ao País vizinho. Quando chegou decidiu procurar um local para se instalar enquanto estivesse por aqueles lados, e foi assim que ela preencheu o seu primeiro dia neste país estranho...

Na manhã seguinte acordou disposta a descobrir quem era o seu noivo. Foi perguntando ás pessoas da vila mais sobre a família Uchiha e Subaku e tudo o que descobriu foi que ambos os herdeiros estavam noivos. Conclusão teria que conhecer os dois para quem sabe descobrir qual era o seu noivo.

**No meio da Noite, perto de um lago**

Sakura aproveitava aquela doce brisa que havia perto da água, pelo menos algo neste país não lhe parecia tão estranho. Até que uma sombra se aproximou dela e perguntou:

???? – Quem és tu e porque é que fazes perguntas sobre a família Subaku?

Sakura, continuou a olhar para o lago, mostrando que não tinha medo algum do homem que a encarava – O motivo que me leva a perguntar por essa família não é de seu interesse. E primeiro devia-se apresentar antes de perguntar o nome às pessoas.

???? – Meu nome é Gaara e o seu é...

Sakura – Não me vai dizer o seu apelido?

Gaara – Apelidos são só rótulos impostos pela sociedade para classificarem o nosso status.

Sakura – Meu nome é Sakura.

O resto da noite foi preenchida por uma agradável conversa entre os dois, em que ambos disseram pequenas mentiras sobre quem eram, para que, o outro não soubesse quem era.

A estadia de Sakura foi passada assim, com muita alegria ao lado daquele jovem que tanto a encantava, e pouco depois viu-se apaixonada por este.

No dia 23 de Dezembro os seus pais chegaram aquela cidade onde ela se encontrava e o seu pai disse-lhe que na noite seguinte lhe apresentaria o seu noivo. Sakura contou tudo o que aconteceu à sua mãe e esta ficou encantada por a filha ter encontrado o verdadeiro amor. Prometendo a esta que ajudaria a convencer o seu pai a desmanchar o casamento arranjado.

Embora as duas tenham feito inúmeras tentativas, nenhuma conseguiu atingir o objectivo e para melhorar mais o dia de Sakura, Gaara parecia ter-se evaporado.

Assim chegou a noite do dia 24 e a nossa família real favorita encontrava-se no castelo dos Subaku, onde Sakura conhecia o seu noivo.

Mal entrou viu a sua amiga/rival de infância Ino Yamanaka, descobrindo que a mesma também se encontrava noiva e desconhecia quem este seria.

**Passada +/- 2 horas**

Sakura vê o seu amado, Gaara, na festa, com trajes de um príncipe. Intrigada dirige-se a ele, que se encontrava de costas para ela a encarar o lago em que eles se tinham conhecido.

Sakura – Gaara o que é que fazes aqui?

Gaara vira-se de encontro à nossa jovem – Sakura, isso pergunto eu, mas o que é que fazes aqui?

Sakura, já um pouco irritada – Eu perguntei primeiro.

Gaara, que embora triste demonstrava indiferença – Estou aqui, porque é aqui que moro e hoje vou conhecer a minha noiva. Afinal vou me casar com ela amanhã no dia de Natal.

Sakura fez um breve silêncio, enquanto se encostava à mesma batente de janela que Gaara, e este já a esperar o pior.

Sakura, com um tom de voz calma que surpreendeu Gaara – Eu compreendo afinal também vou conhecer o meu noivo hoje e vou casar-me amanhã.

Gaara, com um sorriso de canto – Parece que ambos mentimos quanto ás nossas origens.

Sakura – Pois, mas estava a ser tudo tão perfeito não é?

Gaara – É.

Sakura, com um sorriso amável – Bom vou voltar para perto dos meus pais, até um dia Gaara.

Gaara, agarrando-a pelo pulso e puxando-a para si – Sakura, não te apercebeste que estamos em baixo de um azevinho?

Sakura só tem tempo de olhar para cima e verificar que se encontrava mesmo debaixo de um azevinho antes que Gaara a puxasse para si e lhe dar um beijo, que começou tímido para dar lugar a um selvagem que mostrava todos os seus sentimentos. Depois disto eles separaram-se e olharam-se por breves instantes até que Sakura retirou-se para perto dos seus pais e Gaara para perto dos seus.

No fim da noite Sakura estava oficialmente noiva de Sasuke Uchiha e Gaara noivo de Ino Yamanaka.

**Alguns anos depois**

Um casal encontrava-se deitado numa enorme cama de casal e aproveitavam o amanhecer de mais um dia. Um dia que marcava 4 anos de casados.

???? – Em que é que estas a pensar Sakura?

Sakura, com um doce sorriso – Nada de especial, estava a pensar em tudo o que aconteceu até me casar contigo.

????, com um sorriso de canto muito sexy – Arrependida de algo.

Sakura – Nunca.

???? – Ashiteru minha Sakura.

Sakura – Aishiterumo (também te amo) meu Gaara.

**E com o passar do tempo amor destes jovens nunca diminuiu, muito pelo contrário, só aumentou, pois o amor verdadeiro vai para além do tempo, ou seja é intemporal e por muitos obstáculos que tenha que passar consegue sempre prevalecer.**

**----**

Meriham – Devem estar a perguntar-se como é que no fim eles ficaram juntos né? Bem a verdade é que no dia de casamento quando chegou a vez de Gaara e Sakura responderem se queria casar com a Ino e o Sasuke respectivamente, os dois disseram que não, pois amavam outra pessoa. E assim no altar beijaram-se e o padre acabou por casá-los aos dois e a Ino e o Sasuke um com o outro por ordem das 4 rainhas que ficaram tocadas pelo amor dos jovens e não ligaram ao que os maridos queriam **XP**


End file.
